Let the Games Begin
by Choi Lu
Summary: Cuando despertó, no esperaba encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba, comenzando con que su cabeza era un remolino de recuerdos fragmentados, revueltos y difusos que le causaban una tremenda bruma mental. Bienvenido a un juego de supervivencia, donde las alianzas pueden llevar a la victoria y, tal vez, a la inminente traición...
1. Prologo

**Fecha: Desconocida / Ubicación: Desconocida**

Cuando despertó, no esperaba encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba, comenzando con que su cabeza era un remolino de recuerdos fragmentados, revueltos y difusos que le causaban una tremenda bruma mental. Una vez más alerta, le desorientó verse en lo que parecía una bodega subterránea, la cual estaba en condiciones deplorables. A un lado de la camilla donde ahora estaba sentado había una mochila de color negro que parecía tener algo en su interior. Tras inspeccionar un poco la bodega, Hyunwoo cayó en cuenta que era la única persona en ese lugar, o eso aparentaba de momento.

Se disponía a dar un segundo chequeo al lugar cuando un ruido lo alertó, a través de unos no tan visibles alto parlantes se escuchó un sonido semejante al de una alarma, acompañada de una voz, una voz masculina y joven.

_"A todos los sujetos de prueba, esta zona se volverá una zona restringida en quince minutos, favor de evacuar antes del tiempo indicado si no desean ser penalizados."_

¿Penalizados? ¿A qué se refería aquella voz? Algo en el interior del muchacho le dijo que no quería saber por las malas a qué se referían, así que de momento optó por resignarse, tomó la mochila antes vista y salió lo más rápido que pudo por el largo pasillo de la bodega hasta dar con el exterior.

En ese momento, Hyunwoo no sabía en qué situación estaba involucrándose, ¿o sí?

* * *

_¿Adivinen quién se ha vuelto a viciar con el Black Survival? Pues yo ovo... En fin... _

_¡Este juego necesita desesperadamente más fanfics! En verdad, la trama tiene mucho potencial, ni siquiera un crossover le han hecho q.q _

_Y bien dicen por ahí, si no existen fanfics de la serie/pareja/personaje que más te gustan, no queda más que hacerlos tú misma. _

_Este es apenas el prólogo, ¿qué opinan de momento? 'v' _


	2. Parte 1 Inicios turbulentos

**Parte 1: Inicio turbulento, encuentros extraños**

* * *

Al salir, la luz le deslumbró por unos segundos, y cuando finalmente su visión volvió a ser nítida, se sorprendió al verse en un lugar que de momento parecía desconocer. El lugar parecía ser un estanque rodeado de árboles y follaje, lo que parecía ser un pequeño y descuidado borde se asomaba desde un extremo del cuerpo de agua, y un sendero de terracería parecía guiar a otras zonas.

Hyunwoo aprovechó la aparente tranquilidad del lugar para revisar el contenido de su mochila. En su interior encontró tres botellas de agua, un par de panes, una linterna y un guante de cuero desgastado. Perfecto. Con un equipamiento así no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Hyunwoo se apresuró a enfundarse el guante de cuero en la mano, su historial como delincuente estudiantil le daba como mínimo experiencia en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Dándole una segunda ojeada a la mochila, el joven encontró lo que parecía ser un mapa doblado y enfundado en una de las bolsas laterales de la mochila. Consciente de que podría resultar de utilidad, Hyunwoo no dudó en inspeccionarlo; de acuerdo al mapa se encontraba en un lugar llamado isla de Lumia, el cual constaba de 22 zonas diferentes. Al revisar el reverso del mapa, Hyunwoo vio con cierta curiosidad que la información se extendía; además de él habían otras 39 personas en ese lugar, cada zona contaba con ciertos suministros y animales salvajes, los cuales le ayudarían a sobrevivir y a conseguir los recursos necesarios para matar a los demás y así resultar victorioso…

-Espera, ¿qué carajo? - Musitó Hyunwoo, su rostro palideciendo un momento, ¿qué clase de broma pesada era esa? Peor aún, el mapa mencionaba que habían otras 39 personas con él, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Su misión era matarlo a él… y a los demás? El muchacho volvió a guardar el papel en su lugar y pareció desorientado un momento, ¿qué debería hacer? Comenzó a caminar siguiendo el sendero de terracería que se hacía paso entre los árboles que rodeaban el estanque.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Algo le decía que su memoria hecha un lío tenía algo que ver con su situación actual, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que ese no era momento de sentarse a pensar qué era lo que había pasado, si lo escrito en el mapa era cierto, los otros "participantes" debían estar ya con ventaja sobre él. Necesitaba encontrar suministros con urgencia, el viejo guante de cuero que le habían suministrado no le ayudaría mucho en combate.

Caminando por el sendero, terminó llegando a lo que parecía una carretera y un túnel vehicular. Bien, al menos ya podía notar rastros de civilización, esperaba encontrar algo que fuera de utilidad suya. Frotándose las manos y acercándose a unos escombros, Hyunwoo se disponía a buscar cuando un golpe en su espalda le desorientó.

-¿¡Qué…?!- No pudo terminar pues otra vez se vio golpeado por otro objeto extraño. Al bajar la vista, Hyunwoo pudo ver que se trataba de unas pelotillas de cuero parchado.

Al levantar la vista para ver a su atacante, el joven se encontró frente a frente con una mujer joven de aspecto un tanto peculiar, de cabello rojo, muy similar al de Hyunwoo, y piel pálida, las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos y la sonrisa de donde asomaba una pipa le daban un aspecto desgarbado. La mujer reía desde el interior del túnel, en sus manos habían pelotas similares a las que había lanzado a Hyunwoo hacía unos minutos.

-¿Quién eres…? ¡eugh!- La desconocida volvió a lanzarle otro proyectil, tal parecía que dialogar no sería posible.

-¡Cállate! -Ordenó la desconocida entre gritos. -¡Ngh… necesito fuego! Mi hermana… ¡Se congela! ¡Necesito ir con ella! -Por sus palabras delirantes, el joven estudiante supuso que esa extraña no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza, huiría de ella, pero estaba indeciso, cabía la posibilidad de que ella no viniera sola y diera la alerta de un rezagado que podría ser presa fácil.

Como si fuera una premonición de que no estaban solos, un golpe de suerte o una casualidad, un estallido se escuchó en las cercanías del túnel, causando el derrumbe de unos escombros frente la entrada de éste y bloqueando el paso de la loca desconocida.

Y Hyunwoo podría haber respirado tranquilo, si no fuese porque al voltear sintió la punta de un arma contra su ropa. Frente a él, otro desconocido le apuntaba con su arma, un muchacho un poco más bajo que él, de cabello castaño con una banda roja amarrada en la frente, pese a sus rasgos un tanto infantiles, la ropa que llevaba puesta le hacía ver como un guerrillero.

-Sígueme. -Fue lo único que dijo el joven desconocido a Hyunwoo antes de darle un empujón con su arma, como dando la señal de que obedeciera.

_"¿Están listos? Entonces, por favor den lo mejor de ustedes para sobrevivir"_

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y... ahí está la primera parte, ¿qué les parece? Sé que puede sentirse un poco pesado, pero no encontraba otra manera de escribirlo y tengo sueño

En fin...

PD. Luego veré como anexar un enlace al mapa del juego para que tengan referencia de la movilidad.

¡Nos leemos! ^^


End file.
